


Duetto

by SomePerson



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fanart, Gift Exchange, M/M, Pair Skate, VictUuri, stammi vicino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePerson/pseuds/SomePerson
Summary: To ashes,Here's some stammi vicino pair skating artI really hope you like itLuv Lil Phishit xxx





	Duetto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/gifts).



                                


End file.
